


【铁虫】【生贺】特殊性癖（pwp）

by lemonroastduck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroastduck/pseuds/lemonroastduck
Summary: 这是一篇除了肉之外啥也没有的文章。关键词：伪路人、伪强制、言语羞辱、视觉剥夺、束缚、春药。( ˙˘˙ )预警已标明，我要开始变态了，接受不了的小伙伴们请一定快跑。
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【铁虫】【生贺】特殊性癖（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> （这是小虫在读MIT三年级时，一个周六晚上发生的故事，所以是成年人，成年人就要g点hs才正常）

正文：  
推开身边环绕的薄雾和潮气，Peter拿起了架子上的吹风机，对着湿发胡乱的吹了几下。

他其实不习惯天天都洗头发，但自从开始英雄活动之后，这成了每天战斗结束后必备的个人清洁，为的是能给少的可怜的睡眠时间增加点质量，还有避免第二天早起的偏头痛。

吹风机是May以前在旧物市场花了两美金换回来的，老旧的机器正发出了刺耳的噪音和过弱的暖风，它的年纪很大了。  
噪声吵得他有些睁不开眼睛，蜘蛛侠开始无比怀念基地里的速干淋浴，还有Tony房间里那台按摩浴缸。  
是的，你没有理解错，他们正处于热恋期。  
不过彼得帕克之所以还住在家里，除去恋情未对外公开外，另一个原因是勤俭持家好邻居需要自力更生，而不是一味的接受Stark先生的救济，当然MIT是他自己考上的，这不算是作弊。  
要知道，尽管在复仇者们的维护下天下太平，可还是会有很多人因为经济下滑吃不上饭，不论是在纽约还是波士顿，盗窃和抢劫时有发生，城市需要一个随叫随到的好邻居，哪怕只是把每天省下来的午饭钱捐给儿童福利院都能给他带来不小的成就感。  
蜘蛛侠抄起了架子上的剃须啫喱和刮胡刀对着镜子比划着，其实他不怎么长胡子，但男孩就是喜欢这样的模仿。心情好的时候他还会和镜子唱歌，并挤眉弄眼的表演自创的雷神传或是新出的瓦坎达舞台剧情节。  
不过今天的《Come And Get Your Love》[1]才唱到一半就被敲门声打断。  
是May吗？她十分钟前出的门，说是要去丹娜法伯癌症研究院探望她护工朋友乔治的小女儿。

男孩胡乱的用水拍下了脸上可笑的泡沫，跑去开门的时候，腰上系着条深灰色的浴巾。

多半是May忘拿了什么东西，他想着。  
“嘿，May，你...?..什...”

滋……！

话音未落，红灯长亮，带着高频噪音的小金属装置[2]已经从耳侧被拿了回去，再回神时，他只能瘫在陌生男子的怀里去看玄关的木地板了...

“嘘...嘘...放松...呼吸...”男人拦腰搂着他软倒的身体，用肩膀抵住他的头好让男孩能慢慢的躺在鞋柜旁。在这个过程中，搭在少年腰上的浴巾松松垮垮的滑到了地板上，他听见对方愉悦的吹了个口哨，把门带上了。  
鸭舌帽摘下在耳塞，再次调整了下变声装置，从黑夹克衫的外侧掏出一捆麻绳。  
彼得帕克从没想过有一天，蜘蛛侠会遭遇入室抢劫。  
“......”自面部传递全身的麻痹感还未消退，绳子已经一圈圈的绕上了手腕。  
男人非常认真的把彼得捆好，还用皮手套拍了拍少年脸上还未消退的青筋。  
“Aha，坏孩子，你那翘屁股的May姨没教过你不要随便给陌生人开门么。”  
说教的语气从口罩内传出来，声音像是闷在晨雾里的广播喇叭。  
他撩开少年额前六成干的碎发，满脸好笑的用黑布遮住了彼得瞪圆的眼睛，男孩的眼神像是在骂人。捆脚踝的时候，他闻到了彼得身上柠檬沐浴露的味道。非常好。  
就这样，蜘蛛侠被老老实实的绑在了鞋柜旁边，毫无反抗之力，那个不明设备的出现好像使Peter Tingle还有他的蜘蛛怪力都失效了。  
秒针继续前行，走过表盘的四分之一，丧失的五感正逐渐落回身体，可抢先冲回大脑的并不是能挣脱绳索的力气，而是自静脉注射的药液。  
“唔！混蛋！你给我注射了什么？！！！”他裸躺在地板上紧张而焦急的喊着，可这并不能减缓针筒推动的速度，那些清凉的液体顺着血管一路向前，很快就消融于血液并被身体吸收了。  
对方没回答他这个问题，并从他身上迈了过去，隔着布条与鼻梁间的缝隙，彼得隐约瞧见强盗走向了屋内。  
预想的身体不适并没有出现，那应该不是毒药。他想趁此机会去挣断手上的绳子，可是居然失败了，他确信这不是绳结手法或者麻绳材质的问题。  
他像是被强制变回了普通人，失去了所有的超能力，而且不知是不是错觉，室温好像提高了，闷热感正笼罩全身。  
不一会，屋内行走的移动热源又走回到他身前，这令彼得警觉的望向那个方向，他开口说着：“先生，您也看到了，这个家里并没有什么值钱的玩意...May姨卧室的抽屉里也许有现金，您可以拿走它们...”蛛丝发射器放在卧室，战衣还在柜子里充电，他现在只能尽量放软了态度去哄骗对方，再伺机逆转形式。  
“但求你，请不要伤害我...我并没有看清您的样子。”少年不自觉的吞咽了一口唾液，视觉受阻的情况下，其余的感官都在被极力的放大着，被人盯视的感觉十分微妙的刺激着大脑，危机感逐步增强。他还在继续服软，还有机会，只要给他点时间挣脱这该死的绳子。  
男人用手托着下巴将彼得蹩脚的演技尽收眼底，差点没笑出声来，不过他最后还是忍住了，他没忘记自己来这里的目的。

细碎的布料摩擦声传来，对方还在继续靠近，脑海中警铃大作，下一秒，他裸露的上半身感受到一丝凉意，随后冰冷的触感压上胸口。

“这是什么！啊！”少年惊呼出声，此时黑色的皮手套正举着腌制好的冰杨梅贴在男孩的乳晕上，过于冰凉的果实在一定程度上缓解了燥热，红色的汁水顺着重力在少年白皙的皮肤上蜿蜒，男人另一只手轻抚上了他的腰，只是稍微摩擦了两下，蜘蛛宝宝的乳尖就已经立了起来，同时想立起来的还有另一个地方...

“你真的好敏感啊，是已经被开发过了吗？...”对方正在嘲笑着自己身体上无法避免的生理反应，下流话伴着电子音从口罩里发出，还有紧跟着两声闷响，彼得猜那是在吞咽口水的。“...哈...你这是做什么...”他涨红的脸色有点难看，扭动着身子向后躲，却撞上了柜子，鞋架上的鞋砸到他腿上，现在外界一切的风吹草动对他都是一种折磨，彼得显然是被吓到了，  
可酷刑还在继续。男人上前一把掰开了男孩的大腿，开始仔细观赏双腿间半勃的性器。  
“！”  
“啊，药开始起效了呢。”他显得有些得意。  
“混蛋...…你到底...唔...”身上最私密的部位正暴露在这个陌生人眼前，那露骨而贪婪的目光扫视着全身。  
“为你精心准备的，让你快乐的特效药，还满意吗，蜘蛛侠？”带着笑意的语气满是温柔，传到彼得的耳朵里却让他浑身僵硬。  
“你....究竟是谁？”对方还在自顾自的用手扒拉着小象的鼻子，并轻轻的把玩那两颗不太对称的肉球，而彼得脑海里只剩一个声音——他暴露了。  
“一个知道蜘蛛侠所有秘密的人。”低沉而磁性的声音隔着变声口罩钻进他的耳朵。“包括你现在就读的MIT，还有你每天周二都要去的福利院...”男人一项一项的列出彼得帕克和蜘蛛侠的共通之处，正如他所说，他简直对他了如指掌。  
“当然，也包括你的男朋友钢铁侠...”  
“...你跟踪我！..你...到底....想要什么...为什么要...这么做...”灼烫的目光落在身上，被监视的感觉让他毛骨悚然，但最过分的是，他的小兄弟还在继续抬头，心底那个不好的预感正在逐渐变为现实，但少年还是不死心的质问着犯人的目的。  
“我想要，狠狠的操进你的屁股。”对方的手指正抵在囊袋下的入口处反复的厮磨着。  
“！...你做梦。快放开我...哈啊！”少年清醒的意识到即将发生的事情，尽管嘴上依旧强硬，但他下面那张小嘴其实已经把小半截的手指都吞了下去。  
“可你这里不是这么说的。”手只是轻轻一勾，彼得就一个战栗的僵直了身体。  
尽管被剥夺视觉的少年自己看不见，但他可是看的很清楚，因为这个动作，男孩下面那根柱身已经完全立起来了，顶部还有些晶莹的前列腺液呼之欲出。  
彼得现在非常想碰一碰那里，想缓解一下他的欲望，真的太热了...可是，对方一直在玩弄他的后穴。

哐啷...

冰块？  
他听见了冰块打击在筒壁上那悦耳的声音。  
男人的手伸进一旁的冰桶，手指随意的拨弄着，那里面装着些冰块，还有杨梅。  
他看了眼彼得滚动的喉结，随手抓起了一个。  
“来，猜猜看，是冰块还是杨梅？”男人一边说着，一边小幅度的抽动着那根放在彼得身体里的中指。  
“去你妈的冰块还是杨梅，快放开我...啊！”脚上的绳索已经略有松动，他飞起一脚想把对方踹开，但马上就被抓住了脚踝。  
“错误答案。”男人拽着细嫩的脚腕，用脚踢住他了的膝盖，把男孩的双腿分的更开了。  
那颗还带着着冰渣的杨梅顺理成章的堵上了少年的软肉，冰凉的汁水刺激着穴口不断收缩，彼得妄图抗拒，但只是一个轻轻的推送，鲜嫩的杨梅球就被下面那张小嘴吞了进去。  
“啊...哈啊...哈啊...”少年轻喘着，浑身都在抖，不知是被气得还是被爽的，也许两者都有。  
“你还有两次机会，猜对的话，我就放过你。”  
“...真的？”他有些不敢相信。  
“对。”当然不是。  
但彼得现在也没有更好的办法，他把脑袋撇向远离男人的方向，小声的说出一个单词。  
“杨梅”  
“猜错了”是的，这回是冰块了，指套抵着带哈气的固态水没进花心，发出噗叽的响声，这使得甬道内原本的那颗杨梅被肠壁裹得更紧了。  
“还有一次机会。”滚热的内穴很快将冰块融化，水顺着臀缝流下来，混着紫红色的杨梅汁，淌在地板上，搞得他有点痒。  
“...........冰块...”  
在说出答案的时候，彼得犹豫了一阵，这是个二选一的概率问题，并没有什么捷径。  
“很可惜，你输了”男人对他的失败表示遗憾，他挑了一个大家伙，将它放在洞口上。  
被欺负的不断淌水的软穴被迫张开嘴，虽然有些艰难，但很快也把它包了进去。  
“你作弊，这是耍赖！”屁！他分明听到对方在他说出答案后又从冰桶里抓了一个。  
“哦，好吧，我好像确实是搞错了，不过在放过你之前，先来让我帮你把它够出来吧。”男人满怀歉意的说着，并十分好心的伸处手，然后就着那些融化的汁水，将厚实的中指携着布料一同塞进了他屁股，并在里面随意的捅着。  
“啊...哈!......”这个动作使彼得倒吸了口凉气，手套上的缝线口正反复剐蹭着内壁上的褶皱，像是要抚平那些不规则的沟壑，它不断的向内抠挖着，反而把异物推得更深了，只捅了两三下，彼得猛地一个颤抖，漏出了一声裹带着情欲的呻吟。  
很明显，他找到男孩的敏感点了。  
“啊，原来在这里。”也许是一语双关，但彼得完全分不出注意力去深究。  
“别...拿开！快拿开...啊！...”那声呻吟把他自己也吓到了，像是把柄落在对方手里一样，蜘蛛小子嘴上极力的否定着，并妄图逃离手指对他的捉弄。  
“哎呀，好像拿不出来呢。这可怎么办呢”失去能力后，彼得的抗拒对他一点威胁也没有，他坏笑着又多添了一根手指进去，装作寻找那颗掉进去的圣生梅，可自始至终他的指头都捏在少年的G点上，反复的蹂躏着那块可怜的软肉。  
“好可惜啊，为了表示我真诚的歉意，我决定再给你几次机会。”他根本没管彼得是否还愿意，就再次把手伸进了冰桶里。  
接下来的几分钟里，少年又输了好几次。  
不，他就没赢过。  
“哈啊...你这个...该死的....骗子...唔嗯....”蜘蛛侠像是被敲打了脊梁，下身过分的满涨感刺激着大脑，指示他遵从本能的软下身子。  
这根本就是个完完全全的陷阱，他像一只无力反抗的羔羊，只能任由对方将自己咬破喉咙并吞食入腹。  
可怜的小穴里已经塞进去五颗大小不一的杨梅，男孩的小腹被填的稍稍隆起。  
男人停下来甩了甩手，被肠壁挤破的汁液染透了穴口周围的褶皱，暗红色顺着少年的大腿根向下爬行。  
琥珀色的眸子亮了一下，他贪婪的盯着那些从蜜心深处流下来的汁水，舔了一下发干的嘴角，  
在把手指抽出来后他并没有着急离开，而是贴在上面刮了两下，像是在帮这张被欺负的委屈巴巴的小嘴擦口水，搞得彼得更痒了。  
他捞出从后穴流出的淫水，轻轻挑起，然后用手套抹在彼得的小腹上，腹内的杨梅排排坐的堆在一起，他拍拍男孩的肚子调笑着说道：“你可真能吃啊，光是被我这样玩弄就已经让你这么兴奋了。真不知道我插进去的时候你会不会立即射出来。”男人直白的袒露着邪恶的欲念，继续上前作弄他的身体。  
“...”彼得把嘴闭的紧紧的，像是不想搭理他，又像是在极力忍耐。  
他猜那双被盖在黑布后的眼睛应该是在瞪他。  
尽管男孩还有轻微的反抗，但在药剂的作用下，那些微小的挣扎更像是在调情，也许连彼得自己都没意识到，他的屁股正在随着手指抽动的方向不停的迎合，这欲拒还迎的表演简直让人血脉喷张，下身的满涨感加之皮手套对前列腺若即若离的刺激，他已经开始忘情的发出令人遐想无限的轻喘。  
“胸怎么挺得这么高，不仅是里面，连这里也想要我的抚摸嘛？”罪犯用另一只手挑了挑彼得的乳头，并开始在上面画圈。手套支起的棱角划在皮肤上，带起一阵战栗和麻痒。  
“哈啊…”在感受到胸部的刺激后，那又是一声漏出来的呼喊。屈辱与羞耻心正爬上心头，陷入穴肉里的手指早就加到了三根，并且在穴口处翻涌起了一些白沫。  
“...要做...就快做...别这么折磨我...”他的话带着很重的鼻音，像是在哭。  
“其实你是期待着的吧——”电子音混着不怀好意的坏笑，像是要来踏碎蜘蛛侠最后的尊严。  
“——期待着被我强暴。”  
“哼...唔...怎么可能...明明是...你...太卑鄙了...给...啊嗯...给我下药...”碎裂的呻吟夹在话语里，彼得的耳朵已经完全红透了，燥热感侵袭全身，像是要把他蒸熟了那般。  
听闻药的事，口罩背后的嘴角裂的更大了，他顽劣的说着“那并不是什么春药哦，只是麻醉剂...”不，其实那就是春药，但这么逗彼得让他觉得很好玩。  
“什么...哈...嗯？”  
“...你会觉得热，那是因为我把空调关掉了。”他编瞎话的能力简直一级棒。  
“不...这不可能...呜嗯...”他燥的像只下锅的熟虾。  
“承认吧，你就是个欠操的小婊子，从我进门抓住你的时候，你就已经渴望我用肉棒去捅你的屁股了。”  
“...不可能，不会的..额嗯...呜！”最后的遮羞布也被扯去了，变声器背后的声音还在继续说着那些肮脏的下流话，过分的快感顺着小腹席卷全身，直冲大脑，那些dirty talk摔打在肩上，蹂躏侮辱着他的每个毛孔...  
最后在生理和心理上的双重刺激下，他断断续续的将过于浓稠的体液喷洒在小腹之上，并软倒在男人怀里啜泣，然后他又被轻易的侧放在了地板上。自始至终，男人都没去碰男孩那根挺立的玉柱，他完全依靠后面就达到了高潮。  
“单单靠手指就被我操射了，你可还真是个天赋异禀的婊子。”男人没因为彼得去了就停止对他的羞辱。  
“够了，放过我。”他轻易的就被这个陌生男人搞射了，而直到此刻，对方衣衫整齐，甚至连手套都没脱。  
“不，好戏才刚刚开始。”

彼得还躺在地板上喘着粗气，他完全不想再搭理这个出尔反尔的强奸犯。而且他相信，就算真的回应了，也只会被这个变态更加戏谑的玩弄。可接下来对方的行为，就让他再也没法平静了。

咔嚓！  
相机快门的声音响起。

“！你...在干什么...”拍立得正向外吐出着印纸，这让他整个人再次紧张起来，他声音沙哑的质问着对方。  
“啊，真是美丽的构图，发给报社会不会上头版呢，嗯？”男人举着手里的照片，对着光欣赏起来。  
“还是说，你更希望我把它发给钢铁侠呢？”他蹲下来用照片拍了拍他的脸。  
“不要！”听到男友的名字，他一下子来了精神。  
“那...你该怎么做？”  
“...求求你..不要...不要给他..”彼得妥协的低下头，他不得不表现的顺从。  
“Come on，仔细想想，我需要什么。”男人耐心的引导着，他相信聪明的男孩能把他想听的答案亲口讲出来。  
“...”彼得一时语塞，那个请求，他说不出口。  
“啊，看来你没什么诚意啊，STARK工业的办公邮箱是多少来着？”声音正在逐渐远离。  
“......求...求你，操......”他哆哆嗦嗦的张开嘴，羞耻心正在折磨他仅存的意识，绑在眼睛上的黑色缎带已经洇湿了一部分。  
“太小声了，我听不见。”  
“操!.....操...我..啊！.”他破罐子破摔般的喊出来。  
“Good boy”一句赞赏的夸奖。  
下一秒，他就被拎了起来，男人的力气很大，他把彼得的双腿盘在了自己的腰上，下身早已硬挺的欲望正隔着布料摩擦男孩的小腹。  
“厨房或者卧室?”  
“！？”彼得显然没反应过来，他的头刚才还抵在对方的肩上，夹克外套的脖领子里正向外散发着一股安心的香味。  
“还是说你想在走廊。”  
男人托着了彼得的屁股，作势要把他往门外抱...  
“卧室！我选卧室！”  
“如你所愿。”  
他把彼得往上扥了扥，带着他走进卧室。

可当彼得再次着陆，靠上那张双人床的软垫，他又开始胡乱的挣扎起来，男孩高声喊着  
“！不，不是这里！这里是May的房间。啊！”

啪！

“乱吼什么？这可不怪我，你刚才又没说是哪一间。”对方恶人先告状的打上他的屁股，那里被抽得火辣辣的疼。

“不，求你，别在这里。”他简直要急哭了。

“那你可得夹紧点，别让你的淫水或者杨梅掉在地上，我可不会帮你收拾。”男人坏笑的把彼得再次抱起来。  
少年听闻紧忙夹住了环在男人腰上的双腿，屁股蛋子正在努力的向上提，他感觉到害怕。  
这个威胁真是相当的有用。  
走动间，彼得的下身不可避免的磨蹭上布料下滚烫的硬物，染湿了对方的裤子。

他先带着彼得来到了浴室。“嘿，用点力气。”  
浴室里，对方正用给小孩把尿的姿势架着他，把他悬在马桶上面。  
“当然，如果你不介意就带着它们做的话...”他掏出了裤裆里的肉棒，灼热的巨物贴在男孩的屁股后面跃跃欲试。  
“不...请...啊...请再给我...唔嗯...一些时间...”如果带着这些熟透的果实去接受惩罚，就算以蜘蛛侠的体制，也难保不会生病。  
男孩开始发力，可不知是因为紧张还是他刚才把它们夹得太紧了，这没那么容易。  
等了好一会，才有水声响起  
可掉下去的并不是杨梅  
而是  
他尿了。  
“唔..呜....呜呜...哇!”他终于还是哭了，这真的太过了。  
“嘘...乖宝宝，不着急。”男人没再继续催促，而是安慰似的帮他按揉着小腹，轻缓的动作像是在对待刚出生的小婴儿。

当然，最终他还是做到了，排出它们简直用尽了彼得所有的力气，他脱力的软倒在男人怀中，前额上满是细密的汗珠。

可还不待他稍事休息，抵在尾椎骨上的肉刃已经蹭进了穴口，男人开始抱着他边走边插。  
“哈....啊！”他没什么力气，为了不一次性全部吃下那粗壮的根茎，他只能更深的把头往男人肩上埋去。又粗又大的阴茎随着走路的颠簸在肠壁内上上下下。

最后他们抵达了沙发，虽然只走了这几步，但彼得下面的小嘴其实已经把那条巨龙吞下去一半，待完全坐在沙发上时，对方那双放在腰上的手突然猛地发力按着他的胯骨往下压，重力与外力的共同作用下，肉棒一插到底，肉穴瞬间被填的满满当当。  
“唔呜！啊~太深了...太深了...啊嗯！！！...”彼得本就骑在对方的腰上，他被这突如起来的动作顶的脖颈上扬，被反绑的双手顺着重力带着身子向后倒去，男人的手臂及时将他捞了回来，让他重新靠回自己的肩膀，拍拍他的背，温柔的在他耳边低声说着“抱歉，我忍不住了。”  
随后，他就开始顶动胯骨，一下又一下的在肠壁内挪动，一开始他的动作幅度很小，像是在慢慢的等对方适应，其实他也被夹得很难受，狭窄潮湿的肠道有些紧张，一直死死的包裹着入侵者。  
“...啊~嗯...哈...嗯...”彼得感觉下面涨极了，尽管之前已经经历了果肉与手指的充分润滑，但男人的尺寸全吞进来还是让他宛如受刑，像是知道会是这样的结果，男人开始轻轻的撸动小彼得，直到小象甩出了一些鼻涕，他才继续带着彼得一起运动起来。  
男人把少年向上抬了一点，再让他顺着重力自己慢慢滑下来，一次比一次高，就像坐滑梯一样。反复几次，直到男孩的屁股终于适应了他的尺寸，他才不再怜惜的掰着少年的大腿根，发狠的冲着少年的敏感点做活塞运动。  
浪叫一声高过一声的回荡在客厅里。  
“嘘…baby boy，虽然这个时间点May应该不会回来，但你要是叫的太大声的话，说不定会被邻居听到吧。毕竟门没关。”门关的紧紧的，他又在骗他。  
可是彼得真的信了，他的声音渐渐弱了下来，但随着对方持续的顶弄，还是不断有呻吟从牙缝里掉出来，少年被憋得涨红了脸，最后只能死死咬住夹克衫的领子，浅淡的花香顺着鼻孔被吸进肺部，搞得他整个人都晕晕的。  
“...呜嗯...唔...哈...嗝！...唔...嗝！...”也许是憋得太急了，他被对方操的开始打嗝。  
“嘿，Kid ，清醒点，你要是再发出这种声音，我就把你绑到贝瑞克酒吧门口。你猜会不会有人把你捡走。到时候让他们排着队欣赏你的这副样子”那是五条街外的一个小型红灯区，平时蜘蛛侠打击犯罪的主战场。  
这是惯用的威胁伎俩，今天他无数次的中招，当然，也包括这次。  
下一个冲上来的胃部气体就这样被硬生生的吓回去了。  
肉刃继续驰骋在疆土之上，男人不知疲惫的操弄着少年的身体。  
“...唔...我已经..哈...”彼得抬起头想吻吻对方的嘴，靠上去才想起那里带着口罩，最后只得作罢。  
“好孩子，不可以射这么快哦，我可是还没到呢。”他知道彼得想说什么，但他没让他如愿  
“不要…啊我真的...要去...了...”说着，男孩身子往前一挺就要射。  
但一只邪恶的大手及时的出现握住他的阴茎，并用大拇指堵上了顶部的出口。  
“不行，你太快了，而且，坏孩子不可以弄脏沙发。”沙发早就被他弄脏了。在此之前，那些从肠壁滑下去的淫水已经染湿了软垫。  
男人抱起他换了个姿势，他让彼得趴在沙发上，然后又从后面狠狠的操进了他的屁股，速度比之前都要快的多。  
前段被狠狠的堵住，欲望不得已发泄的彼得疯狂的晃着头。  
“放开...啊...我想射...哈啊…求求你…呜...”  
可对方像是听不见一般，掐着他的腰，迫使他在那根巨柱上反复的挣扎，衔接接处正泛着白光，发出啧啧水声，混着肉体间击打的声音，水涨船高的把他推向了顶峰，在对方的持续的顶弄与操干下，他迎来了一次前所未有的干高潮。  
“呜！…………”  
高潮过后，彼得大口大口的喘着气，可前段没得到释放的感觉憋极了，他被按在沙发上，就像一只溺水的狐狸，诱人的呻吟一下又一下的抓挠着男人的心。  
“嗯唔…求求你……帮帮我...呜...嗯...斯嗯....”  
他已经完完全全被对方操熟了，泪水洇湿了布料，皮手套胡乱的塞进在男孩的口腔里搅着，体液和一些杨梅汁的甜水，混着唾液滚进喉咙深处，他的舌头舔上那两根手指，像是在给对方进行口交，平躺的姿势让黑布的结稍有些微松动。  
“你的男友钢铁侠正在外面拯救世界，而你这个蜘蛛裱纸却在这里求着我狠狠的操你下面那张小嘴，这可有够滥情的啊。”他还不忘在这个时候cue下对方的男友。  
最终男人放开了堵在马眼上的手指头。“啊~~~~呜嗯...”Peter终于如愿以偿的射了出来。  
带子滑了下来，露出了男孩那双湿漉漉的眼睛，发红的眼角上还挂着几滴水，正目光迷离的看着他，微张的嘴唇呼出些热闹的白雾。  
“不过放心，我一定会保密的，因为只有我才能让你露出这样的表情......oh，shit，我演不下去了。你这表情真的他妈的太犯规了。”Tony把变声口罩和鸭舌帽往地上一摔，发狠的啃上蜘蛛侠的唇，手套掉在地上，他终于触碰到了彼得，汗液早就把衬衣的后背全都浸湿了，夹克衫被甩上沙发，他舔遍了蜘蛛侠的脖颈，最后用舌头去吸吮少年的乳头，夹在彼得股间的巨龙只稍微开了个小差，就再次苏醒，他站起身把Peter钉在墙上，坏心眼的剐蹭男孩身体里那块软肉。  
“呜，Mr.Stark...不，不要了...这太刺激了。”刚刚高潮结束的彼得哪受得了这个。  
“Dad！放彼得去吃汉堡吧！”这是他们的NG词。  
可Tony根本没停下来“来不及了，你得，对我负责到底。”  
小胡子抚摸着青少年发颤的小腹，蜻蜓点水似的轻轻略过那上面的皮肤，像是在给他挠痒痒，这引的彼得惊叫连连，并把他夹得更紧了，没错，那一带全都是Peter的敏感点。  
“等到结束了我就会把你抓回基地里，锁死在床上，让你哪都去不了，只能天天吃我的屌”他的语气认真极了，彼得相信这种事对方绝对做得出来。  
说完这句占有欲极强的宣誓后，花花公子加快了在男孩身体里发泄冲撞的速度，带着他再一次攀登上欲望的高峰。

直至一股暖流窜进身体内，填满所有的缝隙。

这次彼得再也射不出什么了。

最后强奸犯解开了绑在受害人手上的绳子，他们双双躺倒在男孩卧室的床上。

“呼...太刺激了...我不行了...”发麻的手臂已经不能动弹了，他的小腿还在抖，白色的液体正顺着臀缝往下淌，一股又一股的把他连在床单上。  
男人爱怜的抚摸着男孩的身体，亲吻着手腕上绳子留下的勒痕，尽管刚才他没用去太大力气，但男孩的腰上还是掐出了些青紫色的印子。  
稍微平复了一下呼吸，“虽然一开始我恨不得干到你怀孕，但说实话这感觉糟透了，我并不想那么粗暴的对待你，而且不能触碰也不能接吻的设定真的很不爽，我现在有点讨厌这个剧本。”  
“托尼，你答应过你会满足我…”  
“你还说我没有满足你？是谁刚才夹的我差点早泄。”Tony斜楞着眼睛看着他，像是在假装生气但随后又绷不住的笑了出来。  
“好吧，我承认你及格了，这确实让我前所未有的兴奋。”他的excited发音很重，是在强调，虽然Tony最后没按照游戏说明那样把他推进浴室，射在他脸上，而是提前吻了自己，并结束了这场羞耻play。  
“哈？只是及格？”小胡子男人瞪了一眼这个不知天高地厚的小兔崽子，高声反问。  
“满分！绝对的满分！我为你的演技所折服。”强烈的求生欲让彼得马上开始求饶。  
“而且有一点我很生气，要知道，我虽然答应了陪你玩，可我没约定具体时间。而你这个小骚货，居然就这样裹着浴巾出来给一个陌生人开门，哈？看起来我刚刚就应该把你按在楼道里操。”  
最后那句话激的彼得脸红心跳，他感觉他又硬了。  
男孩吞咽着吐沫有些心虚的解释着“...拜托，我当然知道那是你，从你敲门之后我就听出来了，不然我不会开的，而且你以为我真的挣不开那根绳子吗？”彼得撇了撇嘴，准确的说他是被对方抱在怀里之后，那些脖颈处的雏菊芬芳才彻底的暴露Tony的身份，先前那个让他暂时瘫痪的小装置他是真的没预料到。  
“好吧，这个理由我勉强接受了。”Tony按上Peter撅起来的小嘴，笑了笑没深究。  
“我觉得下次我们可以换点新花样，比如老师和学生的教室play什么的。”他又抛出一个新点子。  
“那，Tony教授，为什么不能是现在呢？”他盯着Tony的眼睛看的入神，然后慢慢凑过来，故作轻涩又虔诚的去啄着男人的脸。  
轻巧的唇瓣像翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，落在Tony的眼睛、脸颊、鼻梁和下巴上，亲了十几下，就是没亲到嘴。  
“啊哈，看来你是需要你的导师来教你怎么接吻对吗？帕克同学。”低沉而性感的声音几乎要抓走蜘蛛侠的全部理性，但他还是装作一脸无辜的向后躲了两下，休整完毕的小妖精红着耳根子嗔怪的说着接吻会怀孕一类的混账话，Tony及时的拽住了那两只欲擒故纵的手腕，重新将男孩压回身下。

随后，他们相拥在那张拥挤的下铺，交换了一个法式深吻。

当然，在没听到May姨那句从客厅里传出的“Holy shit”之前，一切都舒坦极了。

以至于第二天，钢铁侠大半夜疑似在波士顿的某出租屋内全裸跳楼的消息上了早报。

除此之外，Happy半年的奖金都泡汤了。  
————————  
性感铁爸，深夜裸奔（May掏机关枪警告）

注解：  
[1] 星爵的专属BGM  
[2] 钢铁侠1里奥巴代亚·斯坦尼曾用这个道具麻痹了Tony并取下了他的反应堆，但正片中未对其名字有过说明。功能是使人有15秒的短暂瘫痪，且在当时没有被政府允许量产（被我理所应当的抓来当晴曲用品了，对不起）  
PS：钢铁侠的原计划——让Happy来搞定蜘蛛侠的姨母，他来搞蜘蛛侠的腚。  
另外关于剧本，更像是角色卡，Peter扮演自己，Tony扮演的类似于洁癖抖s那一类的，可能描述不太准确，总之Tony除了作案工具露出外，其他穿的越整齐越好，可把老铁给憋坏了），以强暴开头，最终要达成对peter的精神支配，其他部分，包括药水和道具一类的，都是自由发挥ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ哦淦，我有点想续写。搞个角色play合集什么的？？？

**Author's Note:**

> 好的，我发完疯了。  
> 本篇的灵感借鉴了我曾经康过的一个本子的剧情，但是，我找不到它了，大概是七八年前看的，开篇就是一个快递小哥在玄关把男主给强这样并那样制了，然后结尾才发现是有抖m倾向的男主要求他老攻和他玩的一个游戏，从那时起我脑袋里就有根弦彻底的断掉了并发誓以后一定要在自己喜欢的cp身上也搞一把，OOC也没关系，然后我爽完了。文笔也就这个水平了，凑合看吧。  
> 顺带，祝PP明年的生日快乐。写的太久了，对不起！


End file.
